Love and let go
by Marita42
Summary: Scully est dans son lit d'hôpital. Son cancer est en phase terminale. Mulder pourra-t-il accepter de la laisser partir ?


**Titre : **Love and let go

**Auteur :** Marita (e-mail : )

**Spoilers :** Redux, saison 4

**Catégorie :** PG. Romance M/S

**Résumé :** Vous vous souvenez de l'épisode Redux ? Oui, je sais, c'était y a longtemps, mais rappelez-vous : Scully dans un lit d'hôpital, en train de mourir de son cancer… ça y est, vous situez ? Bon, et ben ça se passe à ce moment-là. Juste une petite réflexion sur la relation de nos chers agents à ce moment si difficile pour eux. Voilà, voilà.

**Avertissement :** cette fanfic n'est pas très gaie, vu que ça parle du cancer de Scully et tout, mais bon, c'est pas non plus déprimant au point de se jeter par la fenêtre après. Cela dit, si vous vous sentez d'humeur dépressive, vous feriez peut-être mieux d'éviter de la lire. Enfin c'est à vous de voir. Vous êtes grands. L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de dépression subséquente à la lecture de cette fic (eh, je rigole ! smile !! )

**Disclaimer :** Ah, s'ils étaient à moi, que n'auraient-ils pas vécu ! Mais non, je plaisante, je ne les veux pas, Chris et ses amis ont fait du très bon boulot avec eux (vous imaginez, s'ils avaient cédé aux exigences des shippers dès le début ? ça aurait été une catastrophe ! ). Bref tout ça pour dire que je ne gagne pas un radis avec tout ça (ça serait bien, mais bon…), alors pas la peine de me faire un procès. Voilou.

Je suis absolument favorable aux feedbacks, donc si vous voulez me dire que vous avez détesté cette fic (ou aimé, au moins un peu ?), ne vous gênez pas. Mon e-mail est marqué juste un peu plus haut, mais je vous le redonne quand-même pour que ça soit plus simple : (attention, ça s'écrit voil**a**, sans accent sur le a. Je précise parce que certains ont déjà eu des problèmes avec ça).

Bon, malgré tout ce que je viens de vous raconter, vous êtes toujours là et vous voulez vraiment lire cette fic ? Bravo ! Alors on y va !

Elle est allongée dans un lit. Les draps sont propres et bien tirés. Tout est calme. Elle perçoit même la lumière du soleil à travers ses paupières closes.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre, quelqu'un entre. Elle sourit. Elle n'a nul besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui vient d'entrer. Elle le sent au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle attend qu'il s'approche, lentement, presque timidement, qu'il s'assoie au bord du lit. Comme d'habitude, il prend délicatement sa main dans la sienne, se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur son front, très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. De nouveau, elle sourit. Il se redresse et la regarde.

Alors seulement elle consent à ouvrir les yeux, à rencontrer son regard.

Il est nerveux, elle le voit. Et il a peur. Cette maudite peur qui semble ne plus le quitter à présent, quoi qu'elle dise, elle reste là ; parfois d'autres émotions viennent la masquer, et on pourrait presque croire qu'elle est partie ; mais non, elle est toujours là, tapie dans un coin, accrochée à son regard. Elle soupire. Elle voudrait tant qu'il cesse d'avoir peur. Mais ça semble impossible. C'est plus fort que lui, la peur l'a pris aux tripes et ne le lâche plus. Depuis qu'il sait…

Elle va mourir.

Il ne dit rien. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi s'encombrer de paroles quand leurs yeux se disent tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, quand un sourire, un geste esquissé, expriment l'essentiel ? Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots pour communiquer. A présent ils semblent encore plus dérisoires.

Ils ne se sont jamais dit les mots des autres, ceux que les gens disent quand ils s'aiment, mais qui pour eux sonneraient étrangement faux. Pourtant ils savent, mieux que s'ils avaient prononcé de grandes déclarations, ce qui habite le cœur de l'autre et les unit. Ils souffriraient peut-être moins s'ils l'ignoraient, mais c'est ainsi. Si leurs bouches sont restées closes, leurs yeux n'ont jamais pu se taire. Alors ils savent, depuis longtemps. Ils ont accepté de savoir. Plus récemment, ils ont accepté de reconnaître qu'ils savaient. A présent il n'y a plus de barrières, elles sont toutes tombées ; et en même temps il en reste une immense, infranchissable.

Elle va mourir.

Elle l'a accepté. Lui, non. C'est ce qui les sépare, et elle en souffre. Oh, elle comprend. Elle aussi s'est révoltée, elle aussi a refusé. Mais avec le temps la résignation est venue. Lui n'a pas encore cessé de se battre contre cet ennemi invisible, même si ses combats sont comme autant de coups d'épée dans l'eau. Ses efforts sont futiles et vains, et il le sait, mais il n'a pas encore renoncé à se battre.

Il finira bien par accepter, du moins elle l'espère. Elle ne veut pas user ses dernières forces à se battre contre lui. Elle se sent si lasse ces derniers temps. Un rien l'épuise. Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle se sent bien. Oh, la peur est là, bien-sûr ! On a beau être croyant, l'espérance du ciel n'enlève pas la peur du grand passage. Ses expériences précédentes dans « l'après-vie » ont seulement diminué ses craintes sur l'au-delà. D'une certaine façon, elle est même impatiente d'y être, de retrouver enfin ceux qui lui ont été trop précocement arrachés par la vie. Elle n'a pas trop de regrets. Elle pourrait s'en aller toute légère, mais son regard à lui la retient. Pas le regard angoissé de sa mère, pas le regard gêné de son frère, pas le regard navré du médecin ou celui, compatissant, du prêtre. Non, ceux-là, il lui semble qu'elle pourrait s'en détacher. Mais le sien… Il est trop fort. Il l'a toujours été. C'est une des choses qui l'ont fascinée chez lui au début. Il y avait une telle force dans son regard, une telle passion… Aujourd'hui il s'accroche à elle avec ce regard, il la retient, comme une corde qui empêcherait une montgolfière de s'élever dans les airs.

Elle soutient ce regard avec un sourire. Elle le contemple longuement, tendrement. Il résiste. Elle se bat avec son amour, il se bat avec sa peur. Ils luttent ainsi un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes qu'il essaye de retenir, en vain. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, forment une grosse boule dans sa gorge. Il se penche et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il sanglote, douloureusement, désespérément, alors qu'elle passe doucement la main dans ses cheveux comme elle l'a fait tant et tant de fois auparavant, comme on apaiserait un enfant.

Ils restent là longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les larmes tarissent. Alors il relève la tête et la regarde. La peur est toujours là, mais il y a une nouvelle flamme dans ses yeux. Il sèche ses joues d'un geste et serre sa main.

--Je serai là, déclare-t-il simplement, d'une voix émue mais ferme.

Elle sourit, et son sourire semble envahir la pièce. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle serre sa main un peu plus fort. Son regard lumineux et intense est fixé sur lui. Il ne détourne pas les yeux. Il accepte.

Le jour baisse. Il doit partir. Qu'importe. Il reviendra. Et si c'est pour cette nuit ? Alors ce sera sans regret.

Il se penche, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se sourient. Un dernier regard, un hochement de tête ; il lâche sa main, il se lève. La porte se referme.

Dana ferme les yeux. Une grande paix l'envahit. Ce soir, demain, plus tard, qu'importe. Elle n'a plus de regret. Elle n'a plus peur. Elle est libre.

Fin.

Alors, verdict ? Pas trop triste ? 5 minutes à perdre pour un petit feedback ? S'youplait !!


End file.
